Forum:Easy way to level up and get Torgue tokens in BL2!!!
I'm not sure if anyone (or everyone except me) knows about this, but I figured out a super easy way to level up and get Torgue tokens; and fast too. You will need the Afterburner relic (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Afterburner) and Mister Torgue's Campaign Of Carnage DLC. At a certain point in the story you reach the mission called "Battle: The Death Race" which is a story mission. After completing this you will unlock tiers 2 and 3, tier 3 being able to be completed an unlimited number of times. Each completion of "Tier 3 Battle: The Death Race" (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tier_3_Battle:_The_Death_Race), will gain you 20 Torgue tokens and almost 10K xp!!! You can choose either vehicle class because the Afterburner relic makes things so easy. So just kick back, put on some tasty jams, and level up fast while amassing tons of Torgue tokens while you're at it! We sign Forum posts and such with four tildes. No, I never really paid attention to the death race. I completed it once or twice. I always just did the Tier 3 Rematch: Bar Room Blitz. It should be noted on the Torgue Token page as a way to farm (for variety) although the bar is a rather quick (a couple minutes) and gives 5 Token drops as well. 12:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks BestRobot. Sorry about not signing; I'm pretty new to posting in forums. I guess the Bar Room Blitz is definitely another way to go. I think I like the Death Race way better though; it just seems easier to me. Plus you save money by not spending money on ammo or dying. Just my opinion though, and you know what they say about opinions. lol --THEbeardedone (talk) 12:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) If you already have a leveled up character, doing the bar room blitz can be super easy. Just have your non-leveled character sitting near the mission rally point then go to town with your higher level character. If done with co-op controller with one of yours, you can always then switch them around for some golden key runs in sanctuary for guns / relics / shields / class mods / grenades that match your level. The trick of using a co-op controler to open the golden chest with golden keys that infinately spawn on that 2nd controler with each entering of the game for that player. Note: even OP gear is matched in the golden chest. --MythicShadows (talk) 08:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, game exploitation (read cheating) aside... The bar room blitz is highly class and gear oriented. A Norfleet can wipe out all enemies from the door while a Krieg with flaming novas (Flame of the Firehawk) can walk through the chaos and rule. Just depends on you gear and if your built for it. Your actual level shouldn't matter unless you are below the minimum for the area. All that crap is actually beside the point if a players style likes racing games and driving cars for a change. It is a viable alternative for someone who wants to have an actual goal in a vehicle, rather than just as transportation. Its all about the point of view of the player, not the game. Time management is almost hypocritical in an environment meant for entertainment which could be considered, in and of itself, a waste of time. 10:34, January 9, 2014 (UTC) A lot of good points. --THEbeardedone (talk) 11:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC)